clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Chests
Summary *Earn chests to unlock rewards, earn Gold, collect new Cards and upgrade existing cards. *Silver, Golden, Giant, Magical and Super Magical Chests are earned by winning battles after the tutorial. *Free and Crown Chests are available periodically, but Crown Chests require earning a certain amount of crowns to unlock. *Tournament Chests are earned by placing in the top half of a Tournament. *Each player has four chest slots, so you can only have up to four chests waiting at a time. It is still possible to battle when your chest slots are full, but no chests will be won, only Gold. *Each Chest is better than some other Chests: Super Magical > Magical > Giant > Crown > Golden > Free > Silver Chest *All chests have better rewards at higher Arenas. *Chests always contain cards from the Arena the player got them in and below. Unlocking a new arena adds new cards to the chest rewards - none are taken out. *Only Free and Crown Chests can contain Gems. *Crown and Free Chests contain cards from the Arena you open it in (and lower arenas). Rarity *Rare Cards are 10 times rarer than Common Cards. *Epic Cards are 20 times rarer than Rare Cards and 200 times rarer than Common Cards. *Legendary Cards are 20 times rarer than Epic Cards, 400 times rarer than Rare Cards and 4000 times rarer than Common Cards. Source *Any chest can contain Epic Cards. *Any chest from P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4) or higher can contain a Legendary Card. Chest types Free Chest *Free Chests are awarded for free every 4 hours. *Uncollected chests will stack (maximum 2) for unlocking the next time the player is online. *After you have 2 Free Chests waiting, the timer for the next Free Chest will be stopped until you collect one of your waiting Free Chests. *Free Chests can contain 2-3 Gems. *Free Chests contain about the same rewards as a Silver Chest of the same arena, but contain more Gold, and have triple the chance of containing an Epic or Legendary compared to a Silver Chest. Crown Chest *The Crown Chest is unlocked after you win 10 crowns in battles. **Note that Crowns won from Friendly Battles and Training Battles will not count toward this total. *It has approximately double the rewards of a Gold Chest, and about 2/3 of the rewards of a Magical Chest (not counting the Epic Cards). They also have triple the chances of containing an Epic or Legendary card compared to a Gold Chest. *The Crown Chest has a 24 hour cooldown that starts as soon as the previous one becomes available. This allows for a new chest to be opened at the same time every day. *Training Battles will stop the cooldown timer from counting down. *Uncollected chests will stack (maximum 2) for battling the next time the player is online. *After you have 2 Crown Chests waiting, the timer for the next Crown Chest will be stopped until you collect one of your waiting Crown Chests. *Crown Chests always contain 2-4 Gems. Silver, Golden, Giant, Magical and Super Magical Chests *Chests won from battles after the tutorial can be Silver, Golden, Magical, Giant, or Super Magical Chests. *The cost to purchase Magical, Giant, or Super Magical Chests from the shop increases based on the Arena the player has unlocked. The higher the arena is, the higher the cost since chests from higher arenas contain more rewards. *The Silver Chest has no guarantee on the rarity of the cards you will get. The Golden Chest guarantees a few Rares, the Magical Chest guarantees Rares and Epics, the Giant Chest guarantees a large number of Rares. Super Magical Chests guarantee the highest number of Rares and Epics and also have the highest chance of obtaining a Legendary Card! Epic and Legendary Chests *These chests have been made available as of the 19/9/16 update. *Both of these chests can be obtained from the shop as well as from winning battles. *They both contain only cards of a single rarity; Epic Chests will only contain cards while Legendary Chests will only contain cards. Neither of these chests will contain Gold. Tournament Chests Chest Cycle * Chests are not determined by chance, they are determined by a cycle. *The cycle does not advance if you have no empty chest slots. You must have a chest slot open to get the next chest and move forward in the cycle. *There are 180 Silver Chests, 52 Golden Chests, 4 Magical Chests and 4 Giant Chests in the 240 chests cycle. *Super Magical Chests are on a separate cycle. **After the player reaches 400 Trophies, the Super Magical Chest cycle will begin counting the number of chests that the player obtains through the regular chest cycle. **The Super Magical Chest cycle is 500 chests long. At some point in those 500 chests, a Super Magical Chest will be awarded. The Super Magical Chest can drop at any point in the 500 chest cycle, and only one Super Magical Chest can be won per batch of 500 chests. **Dropping below 400 Trophies again will not stop or reset the Super Magical Chest cycle. **When a Super Magical Chest is earned, it will replace the chest that you would have obtained from the regular chest cycle. Trivia *On 29/2/16, the March Update added the Giant and Super Magical Chests. **Before it, Silver and Golden Chests were available in the Shop in place of the Giant and Super Magical Chests. *On 3/5/16, the May Update doubled the rewards of the Crown Chest and doubled the chance of getting a Super Magical Chest. **It also reduced by 20% the gold into all the chests with the exception of Crown/Free. **In addition, it modified the chest cycle to have one extra Giant Chest and one extra Magical Chest, at the cost of two Golden Chests. **Furthermore, before this update, the Super Magical Chest cycle was 1000 Chests long, the update effectively cutting it in half, and resetting all players' locations in the cycle. *On 4/7/16, the July Update made a small tweak to Gold in chests. It also added a new type of Chest: the Tournament Chest, won by placing in the top half of a tournament. *Since you can hold up to 2 Free Chests, you can log in once every 8 hours to collect without losing any possible "Free Chest time". This also means you can get up to a maximum of 6 Free Chests per day. *Wooden Chests can not be obtained by winning battles, except in the tutorial. *After winning the fourth match in the tutorial, it rewards you with a chest that guarantees you with an Epic Card. *Instantly opening a chest always costs 1 Gem per 10 minutes, rounded up. Skipping longer waiting time doesn't decrease the gem cost divided by time. *There is a big jump from Arena 8 chests to Arena 9 chests. This fits as the trophy requirement has a big jump from Arena 8 to Arena 9 (2300 to 3000). *Because of the respective amounts, buying a Super Magical Chest can be considered as buying six Magical Chests at once (disregarding small differences due to rounding) and at a discount, as the Super Magical Chest's price is slightly lower than six times the Magical Chest's price at the same Arena, just like buying a wagon of gold can be considered as buying ten buckets of gold at a 10% discount. *The amounts of gold in Free Chests and Crown Chests are 7-8 times the number of cards they contain, while battle chests get 5-7 times as much gold as cards. *Though usually only prevalent in the largest of Chests, cards will come out of a chest in value order, starting from the least valuable, and ascending to the most valuable, usually an Epic or Legendary if the Chest contains one. **However, this does not have real meaning. Even if a player disconnects while opening a chest, he still gets all the cards in the chest. **The Giant Chest is the only exception to this rule, since it can have an epic as the first card. *It's best to unlock bigger chests by night while you are sleeping (Example: Start an unlock of a gold chest before you go to sleep) and open silver ones by day. It's usually just a waste of time when you are opening an 8-hour chest in the day (unless you have at least two gold or better chests in the chest slots and can open another one during the night). **Giant and Magical Chests should be unlocked 4 hours (or shorter) prior to when you'd usually start unlocking Gold Chests at the end of the day. *The silver color of the Silver Chest could refer to the fact that it contains mostly common cards; the gold (orange) color of the Golden, Crown and Giant Chests could refer to the rare cards they guarantee; the purple color of the Magical, Super Magical and Epic Chests could refer to the Epic cards they guarantee; the glowing effect of the Legendary Chest could refer to the Legendary card it guarantees. *Somehow, Silver Chests are worse than Free Chests. **This may be because Silver Chests take less time to open. Free Chests unlock every 4 hours, while Silver Chests can be opened 3 hours after obtaining one. fr:Coffresde:Schatztruhenru:Сундукиit:Bauli Category:Gameplay